Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley their story
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Victoire loves Teddy, Teddy loves Victoire, but keeping their relationship a secret from her overprotective father is a little tricky.
1. Chapter 1

I reread the entire Harry Potter series this past week while I was sick and I wanted to write a new generation HP story. Hate it? Love it? I'm not sure how I feel about this story to be honest lol. I was interested in this pairing and wanted to give it a spin. There'll be only one more chapter that I'll post as soon as it's done. I don't own anything (:

"Teddy! Stop!" Victoire Weasley squealed breathlessly as her boyfriend tickled her. "I give up you can come say goodbye at the station!" Teddy stopped tickling and sat back with a satisfied smile, pulling her into his lap. She drew the sheets up around them and closed her eyes with a relaxed smile.

"Mm. Good." He kissed the top of her head and Victoire shook her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. Even though she was only 1/8 part Veela, Teddy noticed her glow radiating from her (which seemed to only happen when they were together).

Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin had been dating since he had begun auror training right after he had graduated from Hogwarts. Victoire remembered the moment as though it had been mere hours ago.

_"Blimey Victoire stop it!" Teddy Remus Lupin had wrenched her away from where she had been dancing and practically glowing. It was a party to celebrate Teddy's graduation and wish him the best of luck in Auror training. There had been food, and music, dancing, and all of Teddy's friends plus just about every Weasley there was. _

_"What Teddy!" Victoire looked at him crossly. "What in the name of Merlin, was I doing to bother you this time?!" Victoire asked him angrily. They had been the best of friends at school but lately Teddy had been pushing her away for the most trivial of things__._

_"I am leaving for auror training for an entire year! I will not leave with that image of you dancing burned in my mind! I don't want to miss you!" Teddy's face drained of color. He clearly hadn't meant to say that. _

_"You would miss me Teddy?" Victoire stepped closer to the man she had been in love with for years, surely he couldn't be saying what she'd dreamt of him saying so many times. _

_"Of course I would miss you...I-I think I'm in love with you." Still afraid that she would push him away or scoff at him, Teddy swallowed every bit of fear he held and kissed her. That kiss was full of all the moments he had wanted to kiss her since the day she had entered her fourth year._ _Which was a lot of moments. _

_"I changed my mind. I want to miss you. I want to miss you because I want to miss my girlfriend. The girl I'm in love with and who loves me. Can I miss that girl?" He asked her shyly, not unwinding his arms from where they were wrapped around her._

_"Yes. I think you can." She nuzzled her face against his neck. _

"I wont get to see you for an entire year because of my training and you being at school. I wanna spend every moment with you before you leave for your last year at Hogwarts." He smiled and she snapped out of her reverie, kissing him sweetly.

"Mum and Dad will only believe I'm at Lucinda's or Charity's for an overnight so many times." Victoire reminded him with a small smile.

"Make a new friend. Or tell your parents we're dating." The only person who knew the two were together was Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's aging grandmother; because she stopped by his small flat for tea one day and found Victoire cooking breakfast for the two of them in one of Teddy's shirts. After getting over the shock, Gran agreed to keep their secret, but decided the three of them would have weekly teas every Thursday.

Running her hands through Teddy's chocolate brown hair, Victoire shrugged weakly. She hated telling her parents when she was dating someone. While relaxed and cool in his youth, as a parent, Bill Weasley was extremely strict and stressed that no boy was good enough for his precious princesses. And Victoire was sure that when Louis was old enough to date, Fleur would jump into his lovelife as Bill had done to Dominique and Victoire.

"I can take your dad." Teddy reminded her. "Remember that time I jumped out of your _second story window_so he wouldn't catch us?" He flexed his arms toughly and Victoire nodded with a laugh. "And didn't get hurt. I love you."

"Teddy I love you too. But not yet. Please?" She pouted. Teddy nodded and laid down, pulling her with him.

"How about I take your mind off it okay Love?" He pinned her down to the bed to kiss her.

* * *

"Bill?" Fleur turned to her husband sitting at the dinner table with two of their three children. "Victoire sent a letter to say she eez at Lucinda's house for ze night again." Bill nodded, tearing off a piece of his extremely rare steak. "She eez spending a lot of time at 'er friends' homes lately." Fleur observed, but Bill didn't seem to find this particularly important.

* * *

"Bye Maman!" She kissed both of her mother's cheeks and then turned to her father who was waiting for his hug. "Bye Papa!" As she threw her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder, she saw a familiar face wink at her as he pushed her trunk onto the train.

"Love you guys. Adieu." She scurried onto the train without waiting for Dominique or Louis as she normally did.

Victoire peered around the empty corridor, looking for Teddy. Seconds later she found herself turned around and facing him. "C'mere Beautiful." He reached for her hands and pulled her towards him, kissing her fiercely.

"Do you hear that?" She pulled her head away from the kiss and looked over Teddy's shoulder, her back against the wall.

"There's nobody coming and the train isn't leaving for another ten minutes!" Teddy exclaimed, reattaching his lips to hers and Victoire smiled into the kiss.

"Teddy?? Victoire??" James Potter had come round the corner and saw the two of them kissing with an incredulous look upon his face.

"Go away James." Victoire's eyes had widened and Teddy wanted James out of there.

"What are you doing here!?" The twelve year old was staring at Teddy. He had always looked up to Teddy Lupin as a sort of big brother but to see him snogging his cousin was kind of creepy, not to mention just downright weird.

"I've come to see Victoire off." He told him offhandedly, his hair turning black, which James took as a clue to leave. The oldest Potter ran clumsily back to his family and Victoire looked up at Teddy angrily.

"I told you this would happen!" She pushed him away from her. Teddy approached her with a caring look on his face.

"Tor it's James relax. Who's he going to tell?" But he knew his girlfriend was still angry with him. "I'm sorry. Really sorry." Victoire looked at his apologetic and pleading face, his hair turning back to his favorite color, midnight blue.

"It's fine. People were bound to find out." She smiled softly and let him embrace her. People had started to pore onto the train and Victoire looked around hurriedly. "Oh you've got to go!"She exclaimed, pushing him towards the door. He kissed her once more, "I'll miss you, Love. Write me okay?"

"Love you Teddy. And I will, I promise!" She ran off to the Prefect's carriage to give them direction as Head Girl.

* * *

"Gods, it must be terrible not to have anyone special to kiss under the mistletoe." Cecilia Stoddard taunted Victoire over her shoulder before she kissed her boyfriend boldly in front of Victoire and her best friend Lucinda.

"How a toad like her has a boyfriend I'll never understand. But she's right you know. Why haven't you dated any of the guys that wanted to take you out?" Her best friend Lucinda asked as she and Victoire walked down to do their shopping in Hogsmeade.

"I wasn't interested." Victoire shrugged noncommittally.

"I swear you're hiding something." Lucinda eyed her and Victoire avoided her gaze. "You're dating someone." Lucinda began and Victoire's cheeks were slowly turning pinker by the moment.

"Why don't we stop into Honey Dukes first?" Victoire hastened to enter the sweet shop.

"Because you won't tell me who you're dating! Is it Michael Davies? The Ravenclaw?" But Victoire shook her head. "Alton Garrett?" Victoire sighed exasperatedly.

"He doesn't go to Hogwarts!" Victoire finally exclaimed, paying for three sugar quills, two licorice wands, and three levitating sherbet balls.

"Oh so you're finally dating Teddy." Lucinda sounded relieved and Victoire whirled around to stare at her. "Oh come on, the way he used to gaze at you from across the common room...Anybody could see he was crazy about you."" Lucinda smirked and Victoire blushed. "How long have you been together?" They had now entered the Three Broomsticks and were sipping thoughtfully from their bottles of Butterbeer.

"Sevenmonths next Friday, on Christmas." Victoire was smiling widely now.

"That's really cute." Lucinda smiled back at her. "So what are you going to get him?" Lucinda asked curiously and Victoire threw her hands up in exasperation and Lucinda nodded understandingly. "No idea? Don't trouble yourself over it. You'll think of something." Lucinda tried to reassure her but Victoire knew she was in deep trouble, they left to go home the following day and she still had nothing.

With a few more stops along the way, the two returned to the school, clutching a multitude of packages.

* * *

Fleur welcomed her children back home, speaking in the most rapid of French, and Bill enveloped both of his daughters and his son in the biggest of hugs. "Welcome home kids."

"Come along darlings, we should get dinner on ze table soon." Fleur ushered her children into the car, Bill sliding into the driver's seat.

By the time they had arrived home, Victoire was snoozing gently against the window in the darkness. "Wake up Victoire. We're back to the cottage." Victoire loved that her parents had kept their first home after all these years.

She and Dominique shared a large bedroom and each girl was sitting on her respective bed, talking, when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, do you know that owl?" Teddy's tawny owl was tapping impatiently on the window of their room.

"Yeah! That's Merlin!" She hurried over to the window and pushed it open momentarrily to allow him to flutter inside. "Hey boy." She pat him softly. "I wasn't expecting a letter from him, he has a lot on his plate right now." She mumbled and Merlin flew up to sit on her shoulder.

"What's it say?" Dominique walked over to read over her sister's shoulder. It looked as though he'd written it in a hurry.

"Go away Dominique." Victoire crumpled up the letter so her sister wouldn't see the signature.

"Oh please. I know about Teddy..." Dominique laughed evilly as she exited, Victoire watching, her mouth hanging open.

"Wait!" Dominique paused midstep. "How...?"

"I saw you two kissing at his party last summer." Dominique had yet to turn around. "I'm not dumb." The fifteen year old turned and smirked at the eighteen year old. "And there was the fact that James told me on the train ride to school."

"Do Maman and Papa know?" But Dominique shook her head. "Er I guess you can stay." Victoire hesitantly reinvited her sister into their shared room.

"Like I was going anywhere to begin with!" Dominique giggled and jumped onto Victoire's bed beside her sister. "Read it!"

_Victoire,_

_I was having dinner at the Potter's tonight and they brought us up. Harry told me that we're being very immature about our relationship. And he at that very moment decided to WRITE TO YOUR PARENTS. If you don't want them to find out, INTERCEPT THAT OWL!_

Victoire wasted no time in hurtling downstairs. "Victoire?" Her father eyed her curiously from where he sat with his wife.

"Er...Need some fresh air." She smiled nervously in what she hoped would be a convincing and winning smile before tearing open the front door and rushing outside. "Lumos..." She murmured, no longer an underage witch, Victoire was going to use her magic as much as she pleased. She held up her wand, scanning the inky black sky for a hint of the Potter's family owl.

Suddenly, the front door opened, flooding the yard with light. "Victoire. Were you looking for this?" Bill Weasley stood in the doorway, Maeve; the Potter's owl, on his shoulder. "Come inside." He didn't look angry or upset. And that was the father that Victoire feared the most. He wouldn't yell, and he wouldn't scream. He remained eerily calm when it was just he and his daughter speaking.

"Yes Papa." She hurried in after him, closing the thin door with a click.

"How long have you been, seeing Ted Lupin?" They were seated in the sitting room, Dominique and Louis watching from the landing upstairs, Fleur beside her husband, holding the letter.

"Since..." She looked between her parents and hung her head, murmuring her answer. "Since June."

"If my math is as good as I know it is. I believe that's seven months." Bill continued. "So you had seven months to tell your mother and I. And you did not, is that correct?" Victoire nodded. "If there was any boy that I would want my daughter dating, he would have a to be trust worthy, smart, have a future, be respectful of his elders, and love you enough to do anything in the world for you." Victoire looked up at her father. "And from what Harry's told me in this letter, it sounds like Teddy fits that description."

"You'll invite 'im for lunch tomorrow, it is time ve got to know Teddy a leetle better." Her mother told her, standing up with the smallest of smiles.

Victoire stared as Fleur continued to smile at her daughter as she followed her husband into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Just a clean end to this little story (: I don't own anything

_Teddy,_

_My parents didn't kill me for hiding us. It was maddening just sitting there but in the end. They invited you for lunch. Er noon? And dress sort of nice..._

_Love,  
Victoire._

When Esmerelda flew to Teddy's sitting room window he was fast asleep, his drool plastering his cheek to his book page. He had been studying for his first potions exam for auror training when he had merely laid his head down on the book for just a moment. Well that moment was three hours before. The snowy white owl pecked agitatedly on his window, she could tell by Victoire's haste that this letter was very important.

"Mm. Later Tor." He mumbled with a sleepy smile, his eyes still closed. Esmerelda continued to peck the thin sheet of glass and glared at him. The owl circled the small London flat several times before discovering a partly open window leading into his kitchen. She flew directly at him and began to peck at his hand, creating several small gashes. "OUCH!" He leaped up, holding his hand.

"Esmerelda! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed and the owl zoomed at him once more, dropping the small letter on his oak desk. "About time." He mumbled, he was exhausted from training and was more than a little agitated, especially since he hadn't heard from Victoire after he had sent his warning letter.

He read the letter a few times to comprehend what was written, his gaze was still a little fuzzy and finally he dropped it back onto the desk. "Great..." He mumbled. Then he realized the small problem with meeting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as Victoire's boyfriend.

His potions exam! He groaned and raked his hands through his hair. _Great._ He thought bitterly_._ He kicked over his stool and grabbed his book, there was no sense in failing the exam atop everything else.

_Tor,_

_I have my first potions exam in the morning but I'll figure it out. I promise._

_I love you,  
Teddy_

He sent the letter off with Esmerelda in addition to giving the bird an eeylops owl treat. He reread the section on the draught of living death before throwing open his curtains to wake up with the sun that morning. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, praying for anything but tomorrow to come. It would be a nightmare.

Once the twinkle of the sun fell upon his bed with the tiniest of silences, Teddy threw off the covers and showered seconds later. He dried and grabbed his dark blue robes and materials. He apparated to the Auror training institute that he spent nearly all his time at by 9:08.

"Mr. Lupin. I didn't expect to see you here so early." His hippo-like instructor looked at him over her glasses from where she sat in her office. Madam Marru was nearly as wide (and appeared to have as much common sense) as a hippopotamus but was truly one of the most brilliant potion makers he had ever met.

"Yes Madam Marru I know." He began hesitantly. He knew it would take an outrageous bit of flattery to get her to give him her exam earlier than the other students. "I-I was hoping, that a witch as kind and brilliant as you would take pity on me." He bit his tongue, waiting for her to look at him. She did not do so.

"I was wondering if I could take my exam now." She laughed mirthlessly.

"So you can tell the other students what I have you concoct here? I think not Mr. Lupin." She turned her paper idly.

"Please Madam. Change it for me. Give me a harder potion." He begged.

"You really want this don't you Ted." It wasn't a question really but Teddy held his breath and nodded nonetheless. "Oh fine. But it will be harder. Much harder." She warned him and he nodded ecstatically. "I would like you to brew me a memory potion. He swallowed with a numb nod.

"Here?"

"Here." She repeated and he nodded.

"Anything to get me to the Weasleys..." He breathed and turned a page in the one book they were allowed during the exam, as it was mandatory to carry as an auror anyway. He pulled up his cauldron onto the table and started a flame beneath it. An hour later, Madam Marru heaved herself out of the chair and gazed down at the simmering silver liquid in his cauldron and he couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Six counter clockwise turns, stopping 3/4 of the way there for three seconds." He mumbled to himself, pausing. He continued to stir, then adding in the Jobberknoll feathers. His mind wandered to Victioire at one point as he thought about the last time he had been this nervous brewing a potion for so long. It was his N.E.W.T. potions final of course. That exam had felt like it had taken years, and afterwards he and Victoire had spent the evening downing butterbeers and playing Wizards Chess.

He then wondered what it would be like to see her after four agonizing months, would he be able to stop himself from wrapping her up into his arms the moment their eyes met? He wasn't sure. He looked over at his instructor. He was sure he'd seen a smile on her face.

"I-I'm done ma'am." He held his cauldron carefully and she looked up at him.

"Fill a flask with it please. And leave it on my desk. Yes there you are. Thank you Mr. Lupin." Teddy nodded and wiped his brow. He didn't realize how profusely he had been sweating while making the potion, it had been incredibly difficult and if he hadn't done it perfect or nearly so, his auror career would end before it started.

He checked his watch; it was 11:47 and he cursed. He just had to find a safe apparition point which was difficult to do on a cold street packed with muggles. Six minutes later, he ducked into an alley and turned on the spot, landing at the end of the road where the Weasleys lived. He checked his watch, 11:54. The face of the clock seemed to taunt him as he ran, feeling himself sweat even in the cool winter air.

He performed a cooling charm on his body and swapped out the blue robes he had to wear at the institute. Instead he wore a nicely pressed set of bottle green robes. He could see Shell Cottage growing larger as he ran, staying cool only from the charm.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed, she looked more beautiful than he remembered. He took a deep breath of salty air, he forgot the cottage was right on the water, and his feet crunched in the snow.

"Victoire." He breathed and reached for her hands, dying to kiss her but suddenly the door swung open and he relinquished his hold on her, turning to face her intimidating father.

"Hello Sir." He hoped he didn't sound as exhausted as he felt. A flicker of a smile appeared on Bill's face and Teddy silently breathed a sigh of relief

"Ted. None of this sir business. You've known me since the day you were an infant son, you can call me Mr. Weasley, or even Bill if you please." Victoire's eyes widened behind her father and Teddy did his best not to mimic her.

"Yes Teddy. Come 'ere! It seems like just yesterday you and Victoire were playing Gobstones in this very yard!" Fleur stepped forwards to hug him, wearing stunning robes of a light purple. Teddy smiled and returned the hug rather dazedly. "Come een. It is frigid out 'ere!" Fleur exclaimed and they turned to enter the cozy cottage.

Fleur and Victoire began to set out a delicious looking lunch and Dominique and Louis traipsed down the stairs, talking, until they saw Teddy. "Teddy!" The twleve year old Louis exclaimed and ran over to Teddy, hugging him. "You owe me a game of chess!" He reminded him and Teddy laughed and nodded.

"Sure Louis. After lunch." He promised him and offered to help set up the plates but Fleur would have nothing of it.

"No no Teddy. You are our guest." She smiled gorgeously at him and he grinned stupidly.

"Alright." They were just about ready to eat moments later anyway.

"This looks wonderful Mrs. Weasley." Fleur beamed at him and heaped some potatoes onto his plate.

"So how is auror training going?" Bill asked suddenly and Victoire looked up, awaiting Teddy's response.

"Er it's going great Mr. Weasley." He swallowed his green beans. "I just came from taking my first potions exam actually." He continued conversationally.

"Well, that's exciting. And what did your instructor 'ave you whip up today?"

"A memory potion. Dreadfully difficult you see." He dug into his steak and kidney pie. "This is delicious Mrs. Weasley." He complimented her and she beamed.

"You say you came directly here eh? Victoire, you could have told young Mr. Lupin here that we could have rescheduled lunch so he could have had more time to finish that particularly tricky potion." But before Victoire could speak, Teddy took the heat.

"I didn't need any more time!" He insisted and even Dominique turned to look at him, he hadn't realized he'd raised his voice slightly. "Oh Merlin. I'm sorry. I just meant that, Victoire offered to speak to you two so we could reschedule but I wouldn't hear of it." He smiled charmingly. "Two and a half hours more than enough time to brew it." He promised and Fleur seemed to buy his story.

"Louis, Dominique, please go upstairs before dessert." Bill directed his two youngest children and Dominique looked as though she wanted to stay but her brother dragged her upstairs. "Teddy, would you like some coffee?" Normally Teddy wasn't fond of the bitter drink but accepted a cup anyway.

"Let's sit in here." Fleur suggested and Victoire moved to her boyfriend's side as they sat on the loveseat, Fleur and Bill across from them. "Relax Teddy. You are not on trial." Fleur reminded him with a twinkling laugh. He relaxed slightly so his back touched the back of the seat but was far from slouching.

"So you like Victoire mm?" Bill asked briskly, taking a large gulp of coffee.

"I love her Mr. Weasly." Teddy crossed his fingers and Victoire shifted beside him.

"Love..." Bill seemed to be dissecting the word as he said it. "Seven months and you're in love...Interesting." Teddy's heart thudded against his chest so loudly in his ears he was afraid that everyone else could hear it too.

"Bugger!" A small voice hissed from somewhere above them.

"I have your stock of extendable ears." Bill called up to his children and two scowling faces appeared between the bars to the railing on the landing. "Victoire, you love Teddy." His oldest daughter nodded nervously. "How do you know?" Both Teddy and Victoire looked at each other. Victoire looked a little clammy, as though this small interrogation with her father was making her sick, while Teddy had a look of determination on his face.

"Whenever I see Teddy, it's like my hearts constantly skipping a beat." Victoire spoke up and looked at Teddy, her slight glow beginning to sparkle arond her. "And I always want to be with him. He makes me feel safe, he protects me. And whenever he looks at me, his whole face lights up, he makes me laugh, he's responsible. I just." She faltered. "Papa. I love him!" She exclaimed, her heart racing.

Teddy reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Bill..." Fleur spoke up, laying a hand on her husband's arm and he looked at her. "She eez in love. Look at your daughter." Victoire was simply radiant by now and Teddy seemed to have shifted even closer to her.

"I know she is." He stood up. "Teddy, I said this to Victoire yesterday but I'll gladly repeat myself. You are intelligent, you have a bright future ahead of you, you're constantly respectful, and I trust you. And that's the kind of man I would want my daughter dating." Bill took another sip of his coffee and Teddy hastily drank some of his own even though it was now cold.

"Thank you..." Teddy looked at Victoire's parents.

"Kids you can come down." Bill called up to Dominique and Louis who stumbled down the stairs for dessert.

Victoire and Teddy stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity. "Come help me outside..." Victoire dazedly reached for Teddy's hand and led him out into the yard.


End file.
